Breaking All The Rules
by Everything-In-Focus-94
Summary: What do you do when the person you love come between you and your destiny? What happens when the person you are supposed to protect becomes your arch rival? What happens when jealousy rips friends apart? Could you make that choice? Merlin/Hermione
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Breaking All The Rules

Prologue

What do you do when the person you love come between you and your destiny? What happens when the person you are supposed to protect becomes your arch rival? What happens when jealousy rips friends apart? Can the problem be part of the solution? Can friendship survive? What do you choose? Destiny or love what choice do you have?


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpected Arrival

Unexpected Arrival

Merlin eyes flung open. He shot up in his bed and slowly leant towards his door. Had he imagined the crash from the room below him? He listened for a few moments waiting for the telltale signs of someone moving around or the typical curses of Gaius if he had dropped another one of his precious vials. Satisfied that he had imagined the crash below, he decided that he might as well get up , as sooner or later Gaius would be yelling at him to get up and stop being so lazy.

Merlin groaned, he hadn't got much sleep last night as all his muscles seemed to seize up after Arthur making him clean out the stables ... again. Shrugging on his, white tunic and trousers, he yawned and went down stairs. A strange sight met his eyes. A young woman was lying apparently unconscious on the floor of Gaius's office, not too far away from the fireplace. This was particularly strange but what the woman was wearing was even more so. She appeared to be wearing strange, blue trousers that clung to her and a short green tunic top. Hanging round her neck was a small pendant on a thin golden chain and clutched in her hand was a short wooden stick. Brushing this aside Merlin rushed over and gently turned the woman over, she appeared to be breathing but with further investigation Merlin discovered easily bruises covering her what appeared to be pretty face spreading down her arms and disappearing into her top.

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled. He heard a groan from upstairs followed by Gaius thundering down the steps. Gaius appeared in the doorway apparently having just woken up. He ran a hand through his unruly grey hair and groaned again.

"Well Merlin, I'm all for you getting up a bit earlier but this are stretching even my boundaries". He grumbled. The woman let out a high pitched wail. Gaius finally noticing her presence ran over to Merlin's side and gently placed his hand on the woman's head.

"She's running a fever. Quick Merlin, lift her onto the bench and send a message to Arthur. I don't think you will be able to assist him in the hunt today". Merlin nodded carefully scooping the woman up into his arms, she groaned the sudden movement obviously causing her discomfort. Merlin carefully placed her onto Gaius's setae and made to send a message to Arthur but found that the woman had entangled herself into him and was holding onto his shirt with a vice like grip.

"Umm... Gaius" He whispered not wanting to disturb her again. Gaius walked over, with a soft wet towel and motioned for Merlin to place it onto her head and if she awoke give her some of the water he had prepared and left by his side. Gaius then swept out of the room apparently to go give Arthur the message as Merlin continued to place the towel over the woman's forehead.

Closer up the girl appeared to be a lot younger than he had first expected around the same age as himself and his first impression that she was pretty was also incorrect in short , she was beautiful. Ignoring the bruising and the scars from battles past, she had a beautiful heart shaped face, perfect porcelain skin without a freckle or blemish and perfect full lips that were parted to reveal sparkling white teeth.

The girl then gave a short gasp and groaned once more. She clutched her head where do doubt she had a splitting head ache due to the bruise that was now appearing on her forehead due to the cold compress. Merlin gently touched her arm to which she flinched from the sudden contact and opened her eyes to reveal warm, brown eyes. Her eyes flickered around the room.

"Where am I?" She whispered. Merlin gently took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're in Camelot and your safe we're going to look after you." The girl's eyes turned to him, as if she had only just seen him. "Camelot?" she asked her eyebrows raising into her long curly hair, "as in the ancient city of Camelot? The Knights of the Round Table and all that?" she slumped back onto the setae. "Oh my god!" she whispered. She clutched at the small necklace that was smoking around her neck emitting a golden haze. "Bugger! I suppose you don't use a Portkey with a time turner on" she pursed her lips and turned to Merlin.

"I'm so sorry, I am being really rude. I'm Hermione Granger" she stuck out her hand for Merlin to shake but she didn't expect Merlin to gently place his lips to her hand, the traditional welcome between ladies and gentlemen in Camelot. Hermione blushed suddenly noticing how handsome, the young man in front of her was he had the most beautiful blue eyes. Merlin smiled at her blush. "I'm Merlin" he said giving her a slight nod with his head.

Hermione's head turned slowly round and her mouth dropped open. "What ?" she whispered,


	3. Chapter 3 : Arthur And Lancelot

Arthur and Lancelot

When Gaius arrived back in his office accompanied by Arthur Pendragon who was whining about how he couldn't attend the hunt now that his manservant was preoccupied and Lancelot who was attempting to appease the complaining prince, none of them expected to see the scene that was in Gaius's office. Merlin was sitting with a girl, and... he wasn't falling apart when he was talking to her, in fact they saw with a shock it seemed he was even making her laugh he was … flirting! Lancelot and Arthurs mouth's dropped open and Gaius's eyes seemed to pop out of his head at the scene before him. Hearing Arthurs and Lancelot's gasped words Merlin noticed them and wandered over to the door.

"Sire come here, I would like you to meet someone" he smiled at Lancelot and Arthur as Gaius hastily hurried away to get back to work. Both of them too shocked to resist they followed Merlin to meet the girl and to add even more mystery to the scene, the girl was absolutely beautiful. She had big brown eyes and long, brown wavy hair that fell way past her shoulders. "Sire this is Hermione Granger". Lancelot was the first to snap out of the shock and gently reached for her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you my lady; I am Sir Lancelot of Camelot". Hermione just managed to keep her gasp in check, out of all the Arthurian Legends behind Merlin and Arthur himself, Lancelot was easily her favourite character and she had to admit the man in front of her defiantly did justice to her imagination, with Latin looks he reminded her of her holiday romance during the summer holiday of her 5th year in Hogwarts. Breaking herself out of the daydream she smiled at him and looked over at Merlin. He had explained how magic was forbidden in Camelot and under no circumstances should she reveal that she was a witch. Her wand was currently hidden with Merlin's book in a loose floorboard under the stairs. She then turned her attention to the boy behind Lancelot who had his back turned to her, obviously still talking to Merlin. The boy turned around and wow... was there something in the water in Camelot or something. Like Merlin and Lancelot this man was absolutely gorgeous! He had short blond hair and piercing blue eyes although not the beautiful sae blue that Merlin's were. He met her eyes and gave Hermione a shy smile. Merlin hurried over to the boy obviously to introduce us.

"Sire, this is Hermione Granger" Merlin said. Hermione noticing the royal status, attempted to rise so that she could curtsey but the man walked over and ever so gently pushed her back into the seat. "Please milady, save the formalities until you are able to at least stand without assistance." Hermione blushed he had obviously noticed her leaning so heavily on the arm of the chair even though she was sure that she hadn't been too obvious. The man slowly picked up her hand were it had fallen pathetically to her side and pressed his lips onto her hand and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger" he said softly "I am Arthur Pendragon". Hermione gasped and every single pair of eyes in the room turned to her. "U-m A-a-rthur P-endrugin" she stuttered. Arthur looked at her curiously "Yes" he answered. She continued to stare "As in King Arthur?" she asked her mouth wide in shock. Arthur chuckled "Well not yet, but hopefully someday". Hermione giggled and then mentally scolded herself for flirting with the prince of Camelot, not to mention his manservant who also happened to be one of the greatest wizards who had ever lived and his trusted best friend who ran off with his wife and had a reputation to be hung like a – stop it Hermione! She then switched back on and looked at all three boys who were looking at her extremely curiously. She blushed and gave a huge smile to all three boys which luckily worked for they returned the smile but still appeared to look confused.

Arthur suddenly leapt up from his seat on the table opposite Hermione making her and the other two boys jump. "Gaius?" he called. He appeared from a room not far away from them and answered "Yes, my lord?" Arthur looked at Hermione then back at Gaius. "Will Miss Granger be up and about tomorrow?" There was a sudden silence as Gaius though about his answer before answering "I believe she may be as long as she does not need to stand. What do you have in mind, sire?" Arthur turned back to Hermione. "There is a great feast, which is being held in the castle tomorrow night to celebrate a new knight being sworn into the knights of Camelot. I would be honoured if you would attend as my quest" He turned to Merlin and added "Maybe Merlin would accompany you." Hermione looked over at Merlin who gave a small shrug as if to say why not. She smiled at Arthur and nodded her head "I would be delighted, to attend as your guest, sire". Arthur smiled back and gently took her hand in his again and once again pressed his lips into it. He looked deep into her eyes and she felt herself go pink. "Please" he breathed "Call me Arthur". All of a sudden the spell was broken as Arthur suddenly pulled away and stood up sharply. "I will send Gwen with a couple of dresses that may suit you, I'm sure you will find something". Hermione nodded startled by the sudden change of attitude and after a swift nod to Merlin and Gaius who after deducting that Hermione was in no danger were on their way out to their deliveries, Arthur swept out of the room closely followed by Lancelot and soon after Merlin and Gaius left also, leaving Hermione alone and confused as she settled down to get some rest . On the other side of the castle, Arthur having dismissed Lancelot was attempting to do the same thing but every time he closed his eyes Hermione's hurt face flickered before his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Beauty & The Feast

The Beauty and The Feast

Hermione stared at the pile of clothes that Gwen had dropped off earlier in confusion. Gwen turned out to be a lovely mixed race girl and when she had said her full name Guinevere, Hermione really had to calm herself down. Unfortunately Gwen had been really busy and unable to stay and help Hermione pick out a dress and to be perfectly honest she was confused as to what to wear. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden rap on the door. She shouted come in and turned to find herself face to face with Gwen. She flung her arms around her in relief much to Gwen's shock and she dropped all of the products that she was carrying. Hermione apologized and started to pick up the different pots and tubes that had rolled all over the floor. Suddenly a voice rang out in the doorway "Umm... what is going on here?" Hermione looked up to see a beautiful woman standing looking very confused as to why she and Gwen were on the floor. Once more Gwen came to her rescue and explained how she was confused as to what to wear to the feast and in relief she had hugged her so hard that everything had gone flying. The woman, whose arms were also packed with beauty products and brushes, raised a perfectly styled eyebrow. Then totally out of the picture she was creating, she snorted out a laugh dumping the products on the bed and bending down to help us pick up the products that were still covering the floor. She introduced herself as Morgana and told a startled Hermione how Gwen and her had decided to give her a makeover. Once all of the products had been picked up and placed on the bed, Morgana turned hands on her hips to face the pile of clothes on the bed. She sighed, and then let out a whoop of glee as she spotted something. She managed to extract a dress from the middle of the pile. Hermione gasped and smiled. "Perfect" she whispered.

2 Hours Later

Merlin struggled as Gaius attempted to flatten his hair with a brush with a large wooden handle which he had taken to whacking him over the head with when he felt he was wriggling too much. Too Merlin's horror Gaius had fished out an old but smart tunic that he had worn to Uther's coronation ceremony, Merlin had protested but after Morgana and Gwen had insisted that he looked dashing as they left gossiping about the latest scandal in the court he had reluctantly agreed to wear it. He had instantly regretted it as it had not been washed in a while and was very itchy and the cause of some of his wriggling.

"MERLIN!" Gaius yelled, smacking him over the head with the handle again. Merlin cried out and yelled some choice cursing words which led to him having to duck again. Merlin heard a snigger come from the direction of the staircase up to his bedroom, both he and Gaius froze. Very slowly he turned around and his face broke up into a huge grin. Hermione stood there looking absolutely stunning. Merlin was suddenly very grateful of Gaius's attempts to flatten his hair. It appeared that Morgana had leant her a dress, a gorgeous green one with a golden embroidery down the front. It appeared that Morgana had also leant her some makeup but she had kept it natural with pale lipstick and flawless skin. She had let her hair fall naturally except two side parts which were scooped up and pinned to the back. She gave a small smile and walked over to Merlin. "So what do you think?" Hermione asked looking nervous. Merlin thought for a moment, then picked up one of her hands and gave it a gentle kiss. "You look beautiful my lady" he said softly. Hermione went very pink, which was becoming a regular occurrence in Camelot. Gaius cleared his throat, making both of them jump they had both forgotten he was there. "You better get going you two" he rolled his eyes at the both of them. Merlin offered Hermione his arm and she took it laughing at Gaius's remark. Merlin laughed and muttered "Don't worry he's only sour because Arthur didn't invite him". They only just managed to make it out of the door before the tell tale noise of a brush hitting the luckily closed door rang through the corridor

Arthur was pacing. It was still 5 minutes until the feast officially started and no one else was here yet but he was anxious to apologize to Hermione after his rude behaviour the day before. He had gone to her room earlier but had only made it as far as her door before turning back to his chambers. He had been rude for no apparent reason and she had looked so hurt when he had left, it had played on his mind for the rest of the day. He looked up at the guard near the door who peered through the gap in the door, looked both ways and shook his head. Arthur sighed and went back to his pacing. Uther rolled his eyes at his son's behaviour but he was also very excited to meet the woman that Arthur had been talking about all day. He was glad that his son had finally had this kind of reaction to a woman, it was a sign he may of found someone to settle down with. Uther thought back to the last woman he had shown this kind of interest in, Sophia. She had entranced Arthur to the point where he had nearly run off to elope with her. She had disappeared without a trace, which was a shame as the more Uther thought about it the more he wished he had allowed Arthur to marry her as he had barely looked at another woman since. He looked up and Arthur was still pacing up and down. He groaned and rolled his eyes again.

"Arthur will you stop that insufferable pacing! I would like some floor left by the end of the night." He shouted exasperated. Arthur practically screeched to a halt and muttered "sorry father". He took his place in the seat on the right hand of his father and began to tap his feet. Uther sighed and shook his head stifling a laugh. There was a knock on the door, Arthur shot up in his seat and barely breathed until the door opened. He sunk back into his chair and sighed " Lancelot". Lancelot looked at him, then at Uther and mouthed "What's wrong?" Uther looked to his right at his son who had slumped on the arm of his chair, his head in his hands then back at Lancelot and mouthed back "A girl." Lancelot made a face but was interrupted by Arthur shouting "You know I'm not blind you two". They abandoned their communications and Lancelot went up to one of the server girls asking for a pint of ale.

This routine continued many times as people arrived for the feast Arthur would get excited and then slump again when it was revealed that it wasn't this mysterious woman. Uther remained next to his son not wanting to abandon his son in his fragile state and finally it paid off. It could not have been more than 5 minutes into the celebration when there came a knock on the door. Arthur had given up on looking for this woman as he believed he had offended her, and she was not going to come. Uther looked at the couple who had just arrived and tapped his son on the shoulder. Arthur grunted in response. "Didn't you say she would be accompanied by Merlin?" Uther asked looking at the woman, that Merlin had somehow gotten the luck off accompanying. Arthur turned to look at him and answered "Yes, why?" Uther smiled in response, his son had good taste. "Well if she is being accompanied by Merlin, they've just walked in". Arthur nodded his head, and then shot off out of his seat towards Merlin and his companion.

When Uther went over to see his son quite a while, he found his son competing for the girl's attention. It seemed that every man in the room had the same idea that Arthur had, including some of the older, married men that should have known better. Uther shot them a look and they hurried off too rejoin with their wives who looked slightly annoyed at being ignored. When they saw the king approaching all off the men sunk into a bow. The girl looked around perplexed and spun on her chair. She attempted to bow as well, but halfway through the bow she stopped short, wincing and screwing her eyes in pain. Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot shot up and helped her back into the chair. She practically collapsed, tears glittering in her eyes. The men all dispersed, awaiting the king's reaction. Uther looked at the girl concerned and pulled a seat near her. The girl looked at him and he finally noticed the dark bruises that covered her face, partially covered by makeup but still visible. "What happened, my dear" Uther asked softly. The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I was walking with two of my friends in the forest. We were picking … berries and then suddenly about 20 men attacked us. My friends were killed immediately but they kept hold of me and they.... they" her voice cracked as a few tears spilled out but this was obviously nothing to do with the pain. Merlin reached out and patted her arm comfortingly. Arthur did the same to another arm. The girl then pulled the arm in Arthur's grasp away to wipe the tears away.

"They kept hold off me for about a week, I can't tell exactly. Then one night I got the chance to escape. When the guard came in that night, I grabbed a log that was on the floor and knocked him out. Then I ran for about 2 days until, I came to a clearing and I must have passed out. The next thing I remember, I woke up in Gaius's office". Uther looked at the girl who must have seen such horror so young in life and grasped her hands. "I will find the men who did this, I promise" Uther whispered. The girl nodded and motioned to Merlin. "If you don't mind Sire, I need to accompany Hermione back to our living quarters; I don't think Gaius will forgive me if she gets lost in the castle" he said quietly .Uther nodded and bid them a farewell. Hermione managed a small curtsey but winced as she tried to go lower to the ground. Uther waved it off and bid them a good night Hermione looked at Arthur and said very softly good night. With that they disappeared out the door. Uther couldn't help but notice the murderous look on Arthur's face and he was sure that they were thinking the same thing. The men who did that to that dear girl would pay.


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Memories

Unwanted Memories

The walk back to Gaius's was long and subdued. Every so often Merlin would sneak a look at Hermione. Hundreds of questions were whiring through his head but the haunted look on her face, reminded him to hold his tounge until she was ready to talk. Merlin looked once more towards Hermione. Her eyes were glittering with tears and small choked sobs were echoing in her chest. Without even thinking about it and how it would look if it would if someone would see them, Merlin placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him in a half hug. Hermione froze at his touch but different from his expected reactions of pulling away she snuggled in closer and gripped onto Merlin.

In this strange position they continued along the long corridor until they finally reached Gaius's office. Hermione entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs around Gaius's table and placed her head on the table. Merlin looked at the woman, in front of him, she had seemed so fragile and weak compared to the strong young woman she had seemed to be when they had first met.

"Hermione" Merlin whispered. "Hermione… please look at me." Hermione raised her head , her big brown eyes were tinted pink from the crying ,tears where rolling down her face smudging her makeup and revealing the bruises that reminded Merlin of the horrific circumstances in which they had met.

"Hermione please tell me what happened to you?" Hermione bit her lip and fresh tears sprung into her eyes. She shook her head and turned away from him but took a deep breath.

"Merlin… you must understand, In my time… where I come from, magic isn't illegal but it isn't believed in . In my time non-magic people, muggles don't even believe we excist." She took another deep breath and winced as her ribs inflated against her bruised skin.

"Which really is just as well because , in the wizarding community there are people who believe that non-magical people don't deserve to live And even though I am a witch , I was born a muggle, I had no prior knowledge that there was magical blood in my family but somehow I was a witch but I was persecuted about it. Ever since my first day at Hogwarts ,I was a victim to hate attacks and death threats" Hermione looked over at Merlin who had stiffened at the phrase death threats and placed her hand on his. His eyes flicked up to meet hers. A sad smile played on her lips.

"But despite all this, I was happy. I never had fitted in with the girls at my muggle school, I had bucked teeth, bushy hair, I read way to much and I was far too intelligent for my own good and even when I went to Hogwarts my brain got me into trouble… But eventually I was finally accepted and I was happy… I mean genuinely happy. I was celebrated for being smart, I became pretty and I had friends. Part of this happiness was my two best friends Harry and Ron … especially Harry, we were best friends, he had never really fitted in either and he understood me … to be honest I think when I was younger I had a small crush on him, even though he never looked at me twice"

"But he was special, he was one of the most promising wizards of my age, he was the chosen one but at the same time he relied on me and Ron as much as we reiled on him. But as always happens the hero must have a arch nemesis and Harry had Lord … Voldemort and he was one of the ones I told you about ,believed that muggles borns didn't deserve to live. But he was fascinated with me he couldn't understand how someone who he believed to be pathetic and useless was a talented as I was, and once again my brain got me in trouble. His followers captured Ron, Harrry and I when we were out camping with Rons parents, they…. they murdered Ron's brothers and parents in front of us , the only ones who managed to get away was Fred, George and Ginny, they had been away from camp when they had arrived and out of fear they simply ran, I don't blame them.

"Harry, Ron and I were taken to Lord Voldemort, I was clinging to both of them knowing that if anyone was to be murdered it was going to me being muggleborn and all. I remember the look on Voldemorts face as he came out of the shadows" she shuddered. "It will give me nightmared to the day I die. Then he sort of sneered and raised his hand, I was pulled away from Ron and Harry, who fought with all their might to get to me but to no avail. I was placed in front of Voldemort himself and he walked all the way around me, muttering words which I could not hear. I saw him wave his hand and out of nowhere I was pulled backwards by some unknown man and restrained with a knife against my throat"

At she said this Hermione gently lifted the top of the dress and revealed a small thin blood red scar that ran down her collar bone, Merlin forgetting all his manners , gently touched the line, hissing through his teeth with anger at a man who wasn't even alive yet. Hermione waited for him to calm down until she thought that she should continue. Merlin looked up and met her eyes and nodded.

"So, I was being held by some Death Eater - that's what they called themselves and then Ron was pulled out towards Voldemort, who repeated what he had done with me, walking around Ron who unlike me was crouching unmoving determined not to show his fear. I will never know the difference between the hand gesture that he did with me and the one he did with Ron but there was obviously a difference to the death eater and -" a small sob echoed in her chest "and - and he was murdered right there on the spot, right before my eyes. I didn't even have a time to grieve, cry , scream anything because the moment the curses hit him , Harry and I were dragged into a dungeon, the door closed and we didn't see light of day again for a long time"

"We stayed there for about 4 days, me being continually dragged up for questioning about where I got my magical powers, being tortured when I said I was muggleborn and being left to the Death Eaters after his questioning to do what they wanted with me. I wished for death, I prayed for it to be over, the only thing that was a small ray of hope was the fact that Harry waited for me every time I went up there and cried in joy when I arrived back. Niether of us knew why we were alive, supposedly we were important to the Grand Sceme, that's what the Death Eaters kept saying we were important. On the 7th day, we heard fighting above us , typical of Death Eaters as they were allways fighting amongst themselves but somehow we sensed a change in the mood, something had gone wrong for the Death Eaters which ultimately meant it was right for us. We watched through the bars as the doors of the dungeon were blasted away and the Death Eater guarding them fell through them. Through the dust clambered two men I had never been so pleased too see, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, The Order Of The Phoenix had arrived . They blasted open the cell and Sirius told us to run, that they would follow us… seconds later I saw him die at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange- his own cousin. Remus was still behind us and he chucked a piece of old wood at me and Harry, telling us it was a portkey and that it would take us back to headquarters, he never saw the jet of light coming. Harry and I ran, we ran and ran until we were out of the house and into the forest. We only stopped when we reached a clearing in the woods.

That was the first time I saw him cry and I cried as well for Remus, Sirius, the Order whose bodies we had stepped over , who we couldn't stop and help. I had reached into my pocket and found something. I found my time - turner that I had painstakingly protected against the Ministry when they were ordered to be destroyed, against Harry and Ron who would have told me that it was too dangerous to go back in time and change things and then from the Death Eaters who would have used it for their own evil means. Without saying anything to Harry, I had placed it around my neck and spun it 20 times a quess to go back to the week before, then there was a bang and Lord Voldemort flew into the clearing. Without warning Harry chucked the portkey at me and raised his wand to defend me. The last thing I remember seeing was the green jet of light hit Harry square in the chest and his body flop backwards and the time turner around my neck emitting a reddy-purply haze. Then everything went black. I thought I had died but the next thing I remember I woke up here."

Hermione's eyes glistened as the memories of the story she had just told came flooding back and she collapsed sobbing into the table. Merlin sat in shock, people who use magic for such evil this Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters in Hermione's time and Nimueh is his time, there were not so different had all this hatred and violence using magic as a weapon started here in his time. Merlin shook himself out of the throught and went round the table to Hermione, he gently placed his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers. Hermione stiffened for a moment and then turned around and wrapped her arms around his back , sobbing into his shirt. Merlin gently rocked her and rubbed her back soothingly as his father had done for him when he was a child as she sobbed silently for the friends she had lost, the innocence she had lost and the pain she was now feeling.

Hermione turned to face him and was shocked to find tears running down his face as well.

"Merlin? Whats wrong?" she whispered. Merlin looked at her his big blue eyes sprouting tears, he gave a sad smile and answered

"Nothing;'s wrong, I'ts just imagining these things happening to you, it horrifying and terrible that something like that should happen to such a sweet, intelligent beautiful woman, it makes me sick to the bone how people like me changed in such a short time and-

He was silenced as Hermione raised her lips and pressed them against his. His eyes widened in shock but then closed as the kiss deepened. Hermione raised her arms around Merlin's neck and pressed her body against his, then the door flew open.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger**

**I'm starting a poll on who Hermione ends up with**

**Merlin Or Arthur if you choose to reply let me know who you want to her to stay with**

**New chapter will be up soon**


	6. Chapter 6: The Silver Protectors

The Silver Protectors

Merlin and Hermione jumped apart in shock and looked around. The whole world had gone black and cold. Merlin shivered and looked over at Hermione, her face was white as as sheet and she was mumbling to herself. Without warning a dark object threw itself out of the swirling mass and flung itself at the couple. Hermione screamed as the mass brushed past her arm, pictures of her horrific past began to fly through her head and she felt as it all the happiness had been drained out of the world.

"He's found me" Hermione whispered. She looked behind her at Merlin , who had placed himself between the shadow and her. She tugged at his arm and whispered

"That's not going to work Merlin, I need my wand". Merlin stared at her for a moment and nodded. They both ran towards the door leading up to Merlin's room, Merlin turned for a single moment as he felt the object brush against his back, he turned and came face to face with a horrific creature with rotting flesh and green scaly skin. The creature took in a deep breath and made a grab for Merlin's face. Merlin ducked just in time to avoid having his head knocked clean off and a scream from Hermione brought him back to his senses and he ran the last few steps and flung himself into the room.

Hermione and Gaius where both flinging things around Merlin's room , obviously searching for Hermione's wand. Merlin motioned to join them but was interrupted by a huge bang on the other side of the door. In a split second both he and Gaius threw all their weight against the door causing the door to creak and shudder. Hermione looked over, her eyes wide in fear.

"That's not going to hold" she whispered. She shook her head and cried out in triumph as her hand enclosed around a familiar object. Her wand she'd found it. The door banged again bringing her out of her triumph and she stood ready to fight.

"Merlin… Gaius , get behind me!" she shouted over the banging. They both turned to look at her and without a second hesitation they ran behind her, she seemed to crakle with energy and even the bruises appeared to be disappearing.

"Merlin… can you cast fire?" she shouted turning towards , Merlin nodded and clicked his fingers a bright orange flame appeared on the palm of his hand. Hermione nodded back

"Ok… that might help, when I say , throw the fire as hand as you can towards the centre of the mass… Ok?" she turned and took a deep breath. She didn't even know if it would work , if she failed to muster up any happy memories would it work? Would the power of Merlin's magic be enough?

She didn't have time to think about it. With a final bang the door flew of its hinges and the swirling dark mass flew into the room. She gulped and raised her wand, Merlin watching this widened his hands so that the fire expanded onto both hands and grew in size. The mass grew in size until it practically filled up the tiny room, Gaius gasped and dropped to the floor as a scaly hand reached out and grabbed his foot. Three cloaked shapes formed out of the mass and Hermione gasped.

"Dementors!" she screamed ,pointing her wand towards the centre of the three shapes she bellowed:

"_Expecto Patronum!"- _a thin silver mist shot out of Hermione's wand and floated over Gaius , the creatures just batted it aside.

"Merlin, get them back! Get them away from Gaius" Hermione screamed. Merlin eyes narrowed and focused on the centre of the creature, he screamed in rage and flung his hands outwards towards the creature it worked momentarily as the creature shrieked and moved away from the flames. Gaius got up as quickly as he could and ran towards Hermione and Merlin but a long scaly hand grabbed him and pulled him back, they span him around and raised his face towards thiers.

"MERLIN!" Hermione screamed. Merlin turned to find the two remaining creatures converging on Hermione, his eyes flickered between the two, he could hear Gaius's rattled breathing as the creatures face came nearer and nearer to his and Hermione's whispers of the spell she was trying to cast get fainter and fainter. His eyes flicked over to where Hermione had been. The silver light had gone out.

"HERMIONE!" Merlin yelled.

* * *

For the second time in two days, everything had gone black in Hermione's world but this time it was a dark and dangerous black that scared her. Images where flying through her mind, The Weasley's deaths, Ron's Death, Sirius, Remus, Harry…. Peoples faces where flying through her mind.

"That's it give up." a voice whispered in her mind. Hermione breathed deeply as she felt hands enclose around her throat.

"Give up Miss Granger, you know you want to." Hermione nodded,

"You've lost your family ,your friends… go and join them Hermione" Hermione nodded again as the hands on her throat tightened and began to raise her upwards,

"NO Hermione!" another voice shouted. Hermione stopped nodding.

"Don't give up Hermione, we know you can do it!"the voice shouted, Hermione groaned and muttered "Harry?"

"Yes its me Hermione, Ron's here too. You can't give up Hermione" Harry yelled over the other voice that was still hissing and tempting her to give up.

"But I want to join you Harry, I don't want to live without you two! I want to die" she muttered. 4 voices yelled all at once.

"Don't you ever let me hear you say that Hermione!" Hermione groaned again as the taunting voice shouted over the other voices.

"Remus, Sirius, Ron?" she whispered. Their faces swam before her eyes, and they nodded.

"Where here Hermione, we'll allways be here you have to fight Hermione" Hermione shook her head as tears began to roll down her face.

"I don't want to fight. I want to be with you" she sobbed.

The vision of Harry nodded his head.

"I know Hermione, I know but it's not your time, You have to go back Hermione, terrible things are going to happen if you don't"

Tears rolled down Hermione's face but she nodded. The four men nodded and smiled sadly at her, they raised there hands in small waves and disappeared into white smoke.

Hermione's eyes flew open just as the Dementor clapmed his mouth over hers. She felt a rattling breath begin to suck and she felt her life leaving her. She was about to sink under again when Harry , Ron, Sirius and Remus's face swam before her eyes and she could have sworn she heard them whisper _fight._

Mustering all her strength she tightened her grip on her wand and shouted

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

There was no whispery cloud this time, and 4 solid white shapes erupted out of her wand and charged at the creature, immediately she felt the world brighten as her energy returning. The shapes galloped and threw the creature of her. She turned and looked for Merlin and Gaius, they were huddled in a corner as the other two creatures closed in on them,

She swung her wand around and pointed at the other Dementors, the shapes turned on the spot and ran towards Merlin and Gaius. The 2 largest of the shapes threw themselves at the Dementors as the other two ran and stood growling in front of Merlin and Gaius. The Dementors shrieked and flung themselves down the staircase closely persued by two of the larger shapes.

After a few hesitant moments , Hermione sank to the floor her breathing heavy, Merlin, Gaius and the two smaller shapes came over and sat down beside her. She felt warm breath on her face and a warm tongue lick her face and a second wet nose nudging at her hand. She opened her eyes , before her sat a huge dog accompanied by a smaller terrier. The room filled with light as the other two returned. Hermione turned to meet the eyes of a gigantic male wolf and a stag. She smiled.

"Hello guys" she whispered. One by one the creatures bowed their heads and headed back into the wand. Merlin got up and sat down beside her also breathing heavily, she looked at his hands that were thankfully no longer burning , she took one and closed her eyes.

Merlin looked over at her obviously at peace.

"What were those things?" he whispered

"You know I should be asking you the same thing" Merlin and Hermione both jumped and paled as they met the hurt and confused eyes of Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7: Her Crime, His Punishment

Her Crime, His Punishment

Arthur looked at Hermione, beautiful Hermione and sighed. His whole vision of her as the perfect girl for him faded before his eyes. Hermione was a witch,there was no denying it, he had just seen her produce 4 creatures of of a stick ,which he presumed to be a wand. And if that wasn't enough , she was huddled in the corner her face inches away from Merlin's who looked as shocked and in awe, as he was sure he looked.

Merlin held out his hand an smiling Hermione took it and closed her eyes. Merlin leant in even closer, too close for Arthurs opinion and whispered.

"What were those things?" he said looking at Hermione's serenely beautiful face with a hint of a smile on it. She looked over at him and leaned towards him.

Arthur was hurt. "You know I should be asking you the same thing" he whispered just loud enough to for them to hear. Hermione and Merlin jumped apart and visibly paled when they saw him. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"Arthur?" she whispered. Arthur looked at her now sick to the bone at the sight of her and shook his head.

"You will be punished for this" he muttered turning on his heel ,fighting away the tears that were threatening to run down his face and ignoring Hermione's pleading screams from the top of the staircase. He heard footsteps behind him and broke into a run, he didn't want to see her. She grabbed at his shirt.

"Arthur, please" she begged, tears running down her face. He batted her away and she ended up on the floor, crawling- with a sneer Arthur muttered _where you belong_. Without saying anything he turned away fro her and ran out into the corridor and all the way back to his room, pausing only to ensure the guards that he was fine as they were obviously distressed to see their prince, running away from something with tears in his eyes. He reached his chambers and flung himself against the door barring any one from entering.

He placed his face in his hands and sighed. Why was he reacting like this? His father was the one who hated magic, not him and Hermione hadn't done anything wrong maybe she used her magic for good - No as his father would say, any magic is bad magic. Give them once chance and they will turn on you. Urgh! Why was he reacting like this? _You love her _a voice taunted at the back of his head.

"I do not" he muttered to himself. Great now he was talking to himself- but then he thought the moment he met her he had been immediately attracted to her and he'd only known her for a day and yet he loved her. A sickening thought went through his mind, had she placed a love spell on him. No impossible, Hermione was good, who would never do anything like that.

"_All magic is bad magic" _the voice in his head echoed. "_Turn her in , let her get her just rewards, the only good witch or warlock is a dead warlock". _He clasped his hands to his head and groaned. Looking up he took a deep breath and stood up bracing himself he opened the door and came face to face with Merlin. Drawing his sword he pointed it directly at Merlin's chest.

"Merlin" he hissed "What right do you have to be here-" Merlin interrupted with an ear splitting yell

"Look we can argue about this later, Arthur. Right now we have bigger problems" he shouted taking the prince off guard.

"What's happened" Arthur inquired. Merlin took a deep breath and answered.

"Hermione's gone. She's gone to confess… to your father"

* * *

Hermione howled as Arthur walked out of the door.

"Arthur!" she screamed. Merlin ran down the last few stairs and saw Hermione lying on the floor.

"Hermione" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione screamed and pushed him away.

"Get off me" she shrieked , her eyes dripping tears. She turned to face him , her eyes were steely and ferocious. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it directly at Merlin's chest.

"Don't push me" she hissed at him. Deep red sparks , flew out of the end off her wand, threatening to set Merlin's shirt on fire. He stood up and took one step backwards, hands raised in surrender.

"Ok. Hermione, please calm down" he said carefully. Hermione turned and looked at him and Gaius who was standing at the back off the room. She took a deep breath.

"You'll be punished too, won't you?" she asked Gaius, totally ignoring Merlin as she was unable to meet his eye. Gaius paused for a moment and then sighed and nodded. Merlin turned and looked between them.

"What… what do you mean Hermione?" he stammered. Hermione looked down and looked up to meet his eye's that were boring into hers.

"Merlin" she started standing up and walking towards him. "I did History Of Magic at school, I know about the Utherian witch trials, thousands upon thousands of people were killed, but not for being witches or wizards but for harbouring them." She looked down at her feet , them back into his eyes.

"Merlin, Gaius I cant let that happen to you. If Arthur goes and tells Uther, you will be executed." Merlin sank too the floor and put his head in his hands. Hermione walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his arm. Merlin looked away from her and towards Gaius.

"Is there nothing we can do?" he sighed looking over at Gaius. Gaius shook his head and bent down next to Merlin.

"There's only one thing we can do Merlin. Hermione will have to leave and…"

" No" Hermione interrupted. "Even if I leave, you will still be viable to be found guilty off harbouring an witch and helping me escape. There's only one thing we can do - or what I can do"

Gaius understoof immediately. "No Hermione, I wont let you." He turned to Merlin "She's going to confess to Uther, claim we knew nothing about it."

Merlin grabbed Hermione who had been heading towards the door. "Please Hermione don't, They'll kill you." He grabbed her arm and sunk to his knees. "Please don't do it."

Hermione turned and looked at him. She sank perched down on one knee and looked into his eyes.

"Merlin… I have to do this. Your destined for great things Merlin, its my time…" Tears sprung into Merlin's eyes. Hermione bit her lip and gently leaned forwards placing a gentle kiss on his head and moved down placing another on his lips. She looked at him and wiped away his tears.

"There will be someone else Merlin… trust me I know your story. " She laughed sadly

"People will be talking about your for years, there will be films about you, plays, songs, books… you are destined for great things Merlin" she repeated. She got up from her knee's and pulled her arm away from his.

"Goodbye" she whispered. She headed towards the door. Merlin stood up and grabbed her arm one more.

" I won't let you go" he snarled. "I wont let you."

Hermione sighed.

"I really didn't want to do this Merlin" she drew her wand and pointed it at Merlin.

"_Petrificous Totalus" _she gasped. A blinding, white light flew out of her wand and hit Merlin , he felt his whole body go rigid and he slumped over backwards rigid. Gaius ran over and took Merlin's pulse.

"What have you done!" he shouted at Hermione. Hermione smiled and put her wand back up the sleeve of her dress.

"Don't worry" she smiled. "He's only frozen , he should come round in about 5-10 minutes. He'll be fine… look you can see his eyes moving." she stated pointing towards Merlin, whose eyes were flickering around, he was looking pleadingly at Hermione silently begging her not to go.

"Goodbye" she whispered once more and swept out off the door.

Gaius bent down next to Merlin and gave a gentle chuckle.

"You know Merlin, you're very lucky that you have someone who cares enough for you to do that ". He bent down towards Merlin and poured a silvery liquid into his mouth. Merlin coughed and spluttered and shot upwards.

He gave Gaius a confused look. Gaius looked at him and sighed

"You care about her too, don't you?" Gaius said a smile playing on his face. Merlin frowned and opened his mouth to speak but closed it and nodded.

Gaius walked over and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Go and find Arthur, Merlin…" Merlin nodded and ran out off the room.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the deep wooden door and gulped. This was it it was time to confess, save Merlin , Gaius and join her friends.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Uther voice rang out through the door. Hermione gulped and turned the heavy golden handle. It creaked open as she pushed the door and poked her head around the corner.

"Hermione… a pleasure to see you again." Uther called out, Hermione entered the room and curtsied. Looking up she froze. The room was packed with advisors from all the states of Camelot.

"Christ" she muttered under her breath. Her hand tightened around her wand that was concealed behind her back.

"Your, looking much better my dear" Uther smiled and patted the chair next to his. Hermione took a deep breath and approached the king.

She reached the chair, gently bowed her head and took the seat.

"Sire there is something that I must talk to you about" she whispered in his ear. Uther turned and looked at her and nodded.

"In private sire" she whispered. Uther looked at her confused.

"Anything you can say in front off me you can say in front off my advisors, Hermione" his voice was colder , he obviously suspected something.

"Ok, sire." she took another deep breath.

"I don't know if Arthur has found you and told you yet sire but-"

The doors flung open and Arthur rushed in flanked by Merlin and stood on the other side off his father.

"Father, there is something I must talk to you about." Hermione looked at him her eyes wide in panic.

"No Arthur please" she begged, shaking her head.

Arthur looked at her and gulped. She looked so beautiful at this moment, she took his breath away.

" Father" he began again, "there is something I must tell you about Hermione" he walked around to the back off Hermione's chair and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione turned and looked at him. Her eyes got even wider.

"Please Arthur, I was just about to tell him. Please allow me to tell him". Uther shook his head and stood up from his throne.

"Will someone please just tell me whats going on! Uther bellowed making everyone in the room jump.

"Hermione and I are engaged" a voice from behind finished. Hermione span on the spot, making sure to keep her wand out of Uther's sight. Arthur looked at her a smile on his face. . He took the hand that contained the wand and pulled Hermione out of her seat carefully pushed the wand up her sleeve as he did so and holding her wrist so it would not fall out.

He looked up at his father. He had a confused but happy smile on his face.

"Hermione and I would like to get married." Arthur concluded. A huge smile broke across Uther's face.

"So be it!" he cried ,he began to clap, the advisors followed suit, standing up , bowing and clapping some of the hand servants in the corners began to cry. Hermione stood dumbstrucked and confused, faking a smile. Her eyes seeked out Merlin, who met them from a across the hall. He was clapping along with the rest off them , but Hermione could not miss the small, sad smile and the tears glistening in his eyes.

**Authors Note: For any off you who have voted by review or on the poll on my profile for Merlin, do not fret it this is not the end off the story! On a similar note - If you have voted by review would it be possible for you to vote again on the poll as it makes it a lot easier to count... thats about it please review if you enjoyed it I really enjoyed writing this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: The Power From Within

The Power From Within

Hermione stood in the middle of the hall smiling on the outside but on the inside she was wondering what was going on. She thought it back still not really sure what was happening, Arthur the man who had just witnessed her performing magic which was illegal, had just saved Merlin, Gaius and my skin by pretending that we were to be married. She turned to Arthur who had placed a hand around her shoulder, she smiled up at him praying that her smile was convincing.

Uther leaned towards the couple. He gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the cheek and grasped his sons hand and shook it.

"Congratulations, you two " he whispered, tears of happiness rolling down his face. Hermione and Arthur both muttered their thanks. Arthur looked around the room over too Merlin. Their eyes met and Merlin mouthed _meet you in your room. _Arthur and Hermione both watched as Merlin excused himself and walked out off the room. Luckily it appeared he managed to get out un-noticed.

Arthur turned to his father.

"May I excuse us, we have a wedding to plan". Uther nodded and waved them away. Arthur placed his arm around Hermione. They reached the door and Arthur opened the door for Hermione and quickly followed her through.

Arthur placed his arm back around Hermione but she shot him a warning look. He immediately withdrew his arm.

"What the hell was that about?" she hissed through her teeth but keeping the smile up as a guard passed them and congratulated them.

"Bloomin heck, news travels fast around here doesn't it?" she muttered, clearly fighting back a laugh. Arthur attempted to keep a straight face but a small smile managed to creep through. Hermione smiled at him and a warm rush came over Arthur. They reached Arthurs room and the door was pulled open revealing Merlin.

"Quickly get in" he hissed. Arthur and Hermione rushed into the room. Merlin slammed the door behind them and locked it.

"Right!" Hermione snapped. "Who's bright idea was for Arthur to propose to me just when I was about to confess to your father". Arthur and Merlin looked at each other sheepishly and looked at the floor refusing to meet Hermione's eyes. She groaned and fell backwards onto Arthurs bed.

"Do you have ANY idea, what we've let ourselves in for?" Merlin and Arthur shook their heads. "Your father is expecting us to get MARRIED!" she shouted at him. She shot up on the bed and smacked their heads together.

"I mean for christ sakes Merlin. I'm from another time! 1800 years in the future to be exact." The boys stopped rubbing their heads and looked at each other .Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to Merlin who grinned sheepishly.

"You knew?" he sputtered. "You knew she was a witch and you didn't tell me? Oh Merlin, I could kill you!" he shouted at him. He drew his sword and lunged at Merlin. Merlin jumped out of the way as the sword sliced the air beside him. Arthur dropped the sword and swung a punch at Merlin, who yelled and charged at him.

"HEY!" Hermione screamed , to no avail as the boys rolled around on the floor both punching any part of the other person they could reach. "OI!" She yelled again, once more the boys now on their feet totally ignored her. Merlin had a bloody nose and Arthur was sporting the beginnings of a black eye. The both tensed ready to jump on each other again.

"Right!" she tutted, she drew her wand and twirled it. A bright transparent blue shield erupted out off her wand and burst between Merlin and Arthur pushing them away from each other. Arthur looked at her in shock and eyed her wand.

"NOW! " she shouted. "Are we done beating each other up and are we ready to talk civilly?" the boys looked at each other threw the sheild and nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her wand again. She looked over at Merlin.

"Merlin, your nose is bleeding" she said pointing to it with her wand. Merlin reached up and touched his nose and winced. Hermione tutted and muttered _come here. _Merlin came and sat down on the bed. Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"_Episkey" _she muttered under her breath. Merlin touched his nose as it became hot then cold then hot again. He touched his nose gingerly and looked at Hermione. Arthur looked at the two sitting on the bed and sighed, there was an obvious connection, whether that connection stretched into love he couldn't tell. Arthur moaned as the bruise on his head began to throb. Hermione and Merlin looked over at the noise. Hermione bit her lip.

"Umm… I can sort that out …if you want me too , Arthur" Arthur looked up to find her eyes boring into his. He smiled but turned and shook his head. He winced as the sudden motion made his head throb more. He felt a hand on his arm, he turned and found Hermione inches away from his face.

"Arthur, you can trust me" she pleaded. He looked down at the hand on his arm and then back into her eyes. Arthur sighed and nodded. Hermione bit her lip and waved her wand. Arthur shuddered as he felt the bruise go as cold as ice. He felt a pressure on his forehead and suddenly there was no more pain. He tenderly touched the patch of skin where the bruise had been but felt nothing there. He frowned and looked over in the mirror. There was nothing there, he frowned again refusing to believe that it had disappeared so quickly. Hermione appeared in the mirror next to him and ran her hand across the spot where the bruise had been.

"You see Arthur" she smiled. "Despite what your father thinks, not all magic is bad. It can do some good" She removed her hand and looked at the both off them. "Well, what are we going to do about this wedding, I know I can't marry you and I'm sure you don't want to marry me" she looked over at Arthur, who looked at her sadly. "You don't want to marry me, do you?". Arthur walked over to her.

"So what if I do Hermione?" he whispered. Hermione's eyes widened "So what If I do Hermione, what would you say?

" Arthur, you know this wouldn't work. I'm a witch and you're the crown prince of Camelot for goodness sake. This would-n't … work… it wouldn't" she stammered as Arthur walked closed and closer. He had somehow managed to take hold off her hand without Hermione noticing and was rubbing his thumb over her hand. She looked into his eyes and gently reached up to bat a piece of his hair away. Arthur gripped her hand a little tighter and moved her hand over to his face to cup his cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes as he moved her hand over his face and over his lip. She sighed and opened her eyes to find Arthur leaning in towards her. She nearly responded but caught a dejected looking Merlin looking at the both off them with his head bowed. She turned away.

"I'm sorry Arthur" she mumbled "I can't do this". Arthur stopped his face, so close to her and sighed. Looking over at Merlin he nodded. He let go off her hand and stepped backwards.

" Right, so what are we going to do" Arhur snapped, clearly dejected. "What are we meant to do? As Hermione said we cant really get married being that she from 1800 years in the future" He shook his head.

"1800 years in the future?" he mused. He looked over at Hermione, who was kneeling in front of Merlin, gently muttering under her breath and waving her wand, the blood on his clothes was disappearing before his eyes, Arthur shook his head in confusion and sat down beside Merlin. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Arthur frowned and gently took the wand out of Hermione's hand. He looked down at the thin piece of wood and twirled it in his fingers.

"This is what gives you your powers?" he said his eyes meeting Hermione. Hermione tipped her head and laughed.

"No" she said, staring at her wand that was emmiting a slight golden haze clearly in confusion at the sudden change of handler. " It comes from… within I suppose. Whenever… I cast a spell, I feel the spell before I say it, and it feels almost as if it comes from my heart. You know you remind me off myself when I first found out I was a witch" She looked up at Arthur. "I thought as soon as I had a wand, I could do anything. But a wise man once told me, I had the power to do anything I wanted long before I had a wand, the wand isn't the powers ,it was always you" she jumped up and faced Arthur.

" I know how to explain it" she smiled. She gently placed, her finger tips over Arthurs eyes shutting them. He breathed carefully but calmly against his better intrest he trusted her.

"Ok, Do you remember the first time you held a sword." Arthurs eyes flickered open and a smile came across his face, he looked up at Hermione and nodded. "Rember that feeling, that excitement , nervousness, not knowing what was going to happen and that warmth that you feel when you realise YOU are under control, it's a tool to be USED not feared and you know that those feelings?" she bent down beside him and placed the wand in his hand. She smiled. "It's the same thing" she whispered. Hermione turned as she heard a noise from beside her.


	9. Chapter 9: The Python Strikes

The Python Strikes

Merlin took a deep breath and shuddered. There right at the back off his mind he heard and awful hissing voice, which he knew could not belong to his. He attempted to clear his mind but the voice came through stronger although not yet legible. He took another breath and cried out as pain racked through his mind. He heard footsteps run towards him and hands enclose his face.

"Merlin?" a voice called out, he slowly opened his eyes. Two faces swam into focus, the concerned faces of a man and a woman appeared. The man jumped backwards into the wall behind him.

"Bloody hell! What's happened to his eyes?" the man yelled. The man pressed himself into the wall in an attempt to get as far away from Merlin as possible. The woman turned and motioned for the man to get near the door, she turned back and looked at Merlin.

"It's ok Merlin" she whispered. "Block him out". Merlin frowned and screwed his eyes shut again. Block who out? He thought, the voice hissed in again this time further forward in his mind. _Don't listen to her Merlin, shes protecting herself and her lover. She doesn't love you. Who would love you compared to Arthur. _Merlin shook his head and opened his eyes again looking at the woman, who looked steely into his eyes.

"Get out off him, _Tom" _she hissed the last voice inside Merlin's mind roared and pushed through the final barrier in his mind.

"How dare you child, how dare you address Lord Voldemort like that" Merlin roared in a voice that wasn't quite his own. The girl smirked at him.

"I'll address you how I bloody well like _Tom,_ I've beat you before, I can beat you again" she jested. Merlin snarled. _"You wouldn't say that if you knew, Miss Granger". _The girl paled.

"Knew what?" she whispered. Merlin leant forward and grabbed the girl by the hair, he leant in and whispered in her ear.

"I'm here… Hermione" he hissed. Merlin shuddered once more and clutched his chest. He took a deep breath, like he had been under water. Hermione looked into his eyes and watched the red fade in them. He blinked and clutched his head. Arthur drew his sword and pointed it at Merlins chest only for it to be batted away by Hermione. He frowned at her but she shook her head.

"Merlin?" she whispered "Are you ok?". Merlin looked over at her and clutched her head. "Voices" he whispered "The voices in my head". He closed his eyes and tears fell down his face. Hermione pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "It's ok" she sighed. "I know how you feel". Arthur tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She waved him away but he beant down beside her.

"Hermione… look out the window" he whispered. Hermione and Merlin both turned to see the a black cloud descend over the castle, just beyond the valley they could see sunlight and people crowding wondering what was happening. A jet of green light shot out off the cloud hitting all the people who slumped over dead. Hermione screamed.

"Get away from the window " she shouted. Merlin and Arthur jumped up and backed into the corner. Hermione grasped her wand and Arthur pointed his sword at the window. Merlin looked over at Hermione and motioned at himself. Hermione shook her head and motioned for a sword in the corner. Merlin nodded and picked it up holding it towards the window. Arthur looked towards Hermione and gulped.

"Hermione, get behind me and Merlin" he shouted. Hermione shook her head and moved further forward. Arthur grabbed her arm but she pulled it away with a dangerous look in her eyes. Hermione watched as people formed out off the cloud. She turned to the two boys behind her.

"We need to get down there. They CAN'T get in the castle , we can't let them" she turned to Arthur. "Your knights are going to need to fight, Stick to bows and arrows , keep at a distance and make sure your father stays away. There's going to be some major magic involved." Arthur nodded and hurried out off the room. Hermione turned to Merlin and gulped.

"We need to go get Gaius. I can't hold them off on my own. I know he's old but he's powerful, we need him. Come on" she held out her arm. Merlin looked confused and took it. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Merlin felt them spin on the spot and grabbed on tighter. They span faster and he felt air rush past them. There was suddenly solid ground and a shriek off shock. Merlin opened his eyes and got the shock off his life, he was standing in Gaius's office with Gaius standing before them with his eyes wide open. Merlin attempted to walk forward but swayed on the spot. Hermione grabbed him and held him still.

"Gaius" she exclaimed. "Grab my other arm, no time to explain". Gaius nodded and ran over, grabbed onto Hermione arm. She closed her eyes again and felt both off them tighten their grip. They all span on the spot and felt the wind rush past them. Merlin gingerly opened his eyes to find himself outside the gates off the castle. He had been slightly more preparared this time,so managed to let go off Hermione's arm sooner, Gaius was already standing on the spot and both he and Hermione were looking at him. Merlin looked at Gaius and raised his eye brows.

"So what if I've Apparated before?" he said with a shrug off his shoulders. Merlin smiled and turned to face the crowd of people, in front off them. He gulped. A sea of people stood in front of them flanked by a hooded man and a very familiar woman.

"Nimueh" he said, politly. The woman stepped out in front off the hooded man. "Hello, Merlin" she smirked. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Last time I saw you… you were a pile of dust on the floor", he taunted. The smile fell off her face and she pushed towards the trio. The hooded man grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards, whispering urgently into her ear. Nimueh looked over sourly and took a few steps backwards. The hooded man walked forwards a few paces, Merlin felt Hermione tense beside him. The man reached the middle between the two groups. He reached up and pushed the hood backwards. Merlin and Gaius gasped but Hermione stiffened.

" Hello_, Tom" _she called. The man hissed and bared his teeth, his red eyes glinted in anger. Merlin and Gaius looked at Hermione in a new found respect, for her standing up to this monstrous creature.

"You wouldn't be so brave, Granger, If you weren't cowering between two men … as per usual" the man called out .Hermione snarled.

"You're the coward, Voldemort, you would never face anyone, not without you little gang between the two off them. Look at Harry and Ron, you didn't even give them the chance to fight just incase you couldn't beat them. you're the coward." she called back. A woman from the front off the pack screamed in anger and flung herself towards Hermione. She shot a jet off light at Hermione causing her to duck and send a spell in reply. It hit the woman in the chest and flung her backwards. She lifted her hood and revealed a woman with long dark hair and jet black eyes. A smile played on her lips.

"Nice to see you again Granger" she laughed. Hermione gulped, her hand flew too her throat and touched the thin scar near the top off her chest. The woman laughed.

"I see you remember me Granger!" she shrieked across the field. Hermione held her head high. "Nice to see you too, Bella" she called back. The trio turned as a noise behind them caught their attention. Arthur appeared behind them, Hermione's eyes widened.

"Arthur!" she gasped. " What the hell are you doing?" she screamed. Arthur smiled.

"I couldn't let you fight alone out here" he whispered. Hermione's heart melted. He held his head high and stood in front of Merlin, Gaius and Hermione.

"This is Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot. Under my juristdiction I command you to leave Camelot in peace." Voldemort stepped out and mock bowed.

"Oh my leige! I didn't realize that I was attacking the home of royalty, We'll leave right away" he turned and smirked at Arthur. "Do you really think, Lord Voldemort cares about the royal families of Mudbloods. The true royalty belongs in the leaders off the wizarding world". With a wave off his hand he sent Arthur flying into the castle turret, knocking him out cold. Gaius and Hermione ran over. Voldemort walked out towards Hermione.

"As much as I hate to admit it Granger, you appear to have beyond average magical abilities even for a… muggle born. You have so much power and hatred that could be put to good use, join us Granger." Hermione gasped and looked over at Voldemort who was mere inches away from her. His red eyes bored into hers, she slowly began to lower her wand. Merlin grabbed her arm but she shrugged it away. Voldmort reached out as Hermione slowly raised her hand that wasn't containing her wand towards him.

"Join us Granger." he whispered. Hermione nodded and reached out towards his hand. Merlin cried out in exasperation and grabbed at Hermione's other hand. Her wand came away in his grasp. He pointed the wand at Voldemort who was now only seconds away from grabbing Hermione. Voldemorts eyes flickered up.

"What you gonna do boy?" he hissed, a sneer creeping across his face. He broke eye contact with Hermione for one second and Merlin saw her shudder and inhale as she realized what she was doing. Voldmort immediately put her back under the spell and she relaxed again. Voldemort cackled and grabbed at Hermione's hand. Hermione screamed as she was jolted out off the spell.

"Merlin! Help me!" she wailed. Voldemort turned and looked at Merlin. "Merlin?" he whispered. "What the great wizard Merlin?" he shook his head. "This cant be right you're nothing but a child." He looked down and Hermione who was squirming in his grasp.

"But I suppose appearances can be deceitful" he hissed. He pressed a finger to Hermione's forehead and she slumped forward.

"Hermione!" Merlin screamed. He dropped the wand and raised his hands. "_circolwyrde flohtenfote inforlætan beléosan" _he cried. A bright blue light circled in his hands, Voldemorts supporters gasped. Using all his might Merlin pushed the light towards Voldemort. It hit him square in the chest throwing him backwards.

Voldemort looked up and snarled. He grasped Hermione's limp body and smirked at Merlin. "You will pay for this boy" he roared. With a turn on the spot he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, following his lead the crowd disappeared but not before Merlin heard a woman's cackling laughter echoing across Camelot.

Merlin ran to the spot where Hermione had been and cried out in rage. He felt a hand come and touch his shoulder. He looked up to find Gaius bending over him. He placed Hermione's wand in his hand.

"We will find her" he whispered "But right now Arthur needs you". Merlin bowed his head and slowly stood up. Without a word he pocketed the wand and slowly walked towards the castle.


	10. Chapter 10: The Venom In The Wound

The Venom In The Wound

Arthur groaned as his eyes flickered open. Sitting on the end of his bed, Gaius and Merlin sat heads together whispering furiously. He blinked and gazed around the room, something was missing but he couldn't place what it was. He sat up and stretched. At the sudden movement, Merlin and Gaius turned and looked at him.

"Arthur! Oh thank god!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur rubbed his head and winced as he touched an extremely tender spot on the back of his head.

" Urgh… what happened?" he muttered. Gaius and Merlin looked at each other clearly concerned.

"Arthur… can you remember what happened to you?" Arthur looked blankly at him and shook his head. Gaius looked at Merlin and nodded. Merlin reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin, smooth stick. Arthur stared at it curiously, it seemed familiar but he could not place what it was.

Merlin reached out to Arthur with the stick. Arthur reached out and accepted the stick. It gently rolled into the palm off his hand and sat rubbed his head again and found the bruise. He frowned and then felt his forehead. He vaguely remembered being hit on the forehead but there was no pain in his forehead. He looked down at the stick. It was something to do with this. He closed his eyes. A voice swam in his mind like a distant dream.

_Do you remember the first time you held a sword? It's the same thing_

A beautiful face appeared his mind. She had big brown eyes and shoulder length hair. A smile played on her lips as she leaned in towards Arthur, there lips met and his eyes flew open. With a gasp all the memories came flooding back, meeting Hermione, the party, finding out Hermione was a witch, conducting the plan to save Hermione with Merlin, announcing to his father they were engaged, the fight with Merlin , stopping when Hermione fired a spell between them, the gastly redness of Merlin's eyes, the black cloud hovering over the castle, Hermione's smile as he joined her battle and finally the sudden blackness as with a flick of a hand being flung into the castle.

"What happened!" he whispered. Hermione's smile swam into his mind. "What happened to Hermione". Merlin sighed and settled down crossed legged on Arthurs bed.

"He took her, Lord Voldemort took her". Merlin whispered. Arthur's eyes widened and he shuddered as the mans pale face and bright red eyes replaced Hermione's image in his mind. He felt physically sick at the thought of Hermione in that horrendous mans grasp.

Merlin looked down at the prince who had a look of horror on his face. He could tell that Arthur had the same terrible thoughts running through his head. Hermione had told them how close to death she had been when Voldemort had captured he last and the terrible things had happened to her. A thousand questions were flying through his head… was Hermione safe… where were they holding her… what was happening to her… was she even.. Alive? Merlin looked up at the prince who had his head in his hands. He reached out towards him.

"Arthur?" he whispered. Arthur looked up at him with angry tears glinting in his eyes.

"Leave me alone, Merlin" he hissed. Merlin opened his mouth to answer but thought better off it seeing to pure vemon in Arthur's eyes. Merlin nodded and walked towards the door, he paused as his hand meet the door handle, he turned and saw Athur collapse into his pillow with sobs racking thorugh his body silently, shaking as each one broke to the surface. Merlin walked outside into the corridor. A unfamiliar guard who was stationed down the corridor walked towards him.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" he snarled. Merlin didn't answer but simply continued to look at his feet.

"Is this about the girl Arthur was going to marry?" Merlins eyes flickered up for a moment but he showed no emotion and just as quickly they returned to looking at his feet. The guard noticed his eye flick and frowned. He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and gently shook him. Merlin looked up at him warningly.

"You know Merlin… we all know you were with her when she was captured. Now none of us questioned why but… did you have feelings for her boy? If so we will have to assume that something was going on with you and her and in that case I will have to look into how you could be involved in her diss-" the man never got to finish his sentence. Merlin took the hand of the guard and with all his strenghth pushed his against the stone wall. The man cried out in pain as his arm twisted round and bent as Merlin's grip tightened.

Merlin hissed through his teeth and brought his face up to meet the mans eye's.

"First things first, her name was Hermione and she was the kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. Yes I did have feelings for her BUT I never acted on it and if you even such as suggest that I had anything to do with her dissapearence, so help me" he growled and for a moment the guard froze as a pale gold flame flashed in Merlins usual bright blue eyes. He looked beside him to find a torch burning brighter than ever and he gulped. Was Merlin using magic? Merlin growled again and raised a hand to bring it down on his face. An hand appeared on his arm and a soothing voice said "enough Merlin, enough" The guard opened his eyes and saw Gaius with his arms around a sobbing Merlin who had tears running down his face.

"Gaius" the quard hissed. The elder man looked up from Merlin who had crumpled on the floor. "You have to learn how to control him… he could end up in trouble with a problematic temper like that", he said the word problematic thick with implications. Gaius paled and his eyes flicked towards the torch beside the guard which was burning more ferociously than possible. Merlin looked up and swallowed as his eyes found the flame. The guard smiled and sneered at the same time sending shivers down Merlin's and Gaius's spines.

* * *

Hermione looked up as the chains rattled above her head. With a groan she gave one last tug as the rusting metal creaked and the rubbed and sharpened points dug and scraped into her skin. She whimpered as a particullary large piece of reddy brown metal dug into her wrist, tearing as it moved up and leaving a long gash along her forearm as it travelled. Blood poured out of the wound and she shuddered as she felt the rust enter her blood. Hermione collapsed against the wall , bullets of sweat pelted down her face and she closed her eyes trying to summon the strength to continue. Her eye's flickered open and she gritted her teeth to begin the process again.

Tut- tut - tut. The noise echoed around the dungeon. Hermione looked over to the dungeon door and a snarl crossed her face. Voldemort stood there flanked by Bellatrix , Nimueh and with a shudder Hermione recognised the mutilated face of Fenir Greyback. Sensing her fear Fernir half smiled and half snarled revealing all his teeth. Hermione gulped but kept her face expressionless.

"Miss Granger" Voldemort whispered as he walked towards her. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted he head until she was inches away from his. Since she had been captured Hermione had become less and less immune to Voldemorts mind control much to her glee and his annoyance. Hermione forced a smile onto her face and resisted the urge to spit at him, she had discovered that it helped no-one if she acted up.

"Miss Granger, I thought that I would keep an eye on two young friends of yours. Apparently our young warlock friend cant control his temper" Voldemort whispered in a voice that made her skin crawl ,Hermione stiffened internally but didn't show it on her face. She forced herself to look Voldemort right in the eye and locked on refusing to show weakness to the man who could have her murdered with a wave of his hand or even worse could give the order to capture Merlin leaving his desting unfulfilled.

Voldemort nodded and a man was pushed forward into the centre of the room. The man looked around in panic and found Hermione's eyes. " Miss Granger" he whispered, moving forward so that his face came into the little light that was streaming from a small gap in the ceiling. Immediately she recognised him as the sweet guard who stood outside Arthur's door every morning , the very same that had wished her and Arthur well when their "wedding" was announced. Voldemort looked at Hermione a sneer on his face and she looked down at the floor. The guard looked around urgently and whimpered as the drooling face of Fernir Greyback appeared next to his face as he ran a finger down his neck. The guard who was no more than a boy really gulped as Fernir removed the boys helmet and placed it on his head with a sneer on his face but Hermione felt her soul soar as he held his head high and accepted his fate. Fernir, Hermione and the guard looked up at Voldemort who with no expression of remorse gave a slight incline of the head and that was it.

The guard was scooped up over the werewolves shoulder and carried fireman style out of the door. Hermione's guard a tall and gangly looking Death Eater made to cover the latch that he peered through to ensure that Hermione wasn't escaping but was stopped by Bella.

"The Dar Lord want's her to hear" she hissed as she flounced away. The guard nodded and the hatch remained open although hatch or no hatch Hermione was sure that the screams that echoed around the dungeons would reach her ears followed by the deathly silence or if the guard had been paticulary unlucky a heart wrenching whimper and cry for help followed by a sudden snap. Luckily for this guard it was the first one.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Stand

The Final Stand

Arthur paced around the room, Merlin sighed and continued to follow the prince with his eyes. Arthur groaned and slumped onto his bed in frustration. Merlin could understand how he felt, Uther had just announced that ab attempt to rescue Hermione would be a suicide mission and he had forbiddon Arthur to go and rescue her. Merlin knew that Arthurs feelings for Hermione were grappling and fighting against his natural urge to follow his fathers orders and obey him as his king.

Merlin walked over and perched on the bed next to Arthur.

"Look" he whispered, " When have you ever listened to your father before, and this time its for something w- you really care about". Arthur looked coldly at him.

"And I suppose you'll be coming with me. You'll face this monster , to free someone that I care about?" he scoffed.

"You must think I'm blind Merlin. I know you have feelings for Hermione and I know how she feels about you. She doesn't care about me the way she - feels about you and you feel the same. Try and deny it ,Merlin"

Arthur looked at Merlin who simply stared at his feet.

"Exactly" he whispered. Arthur crossed the room in two strides grabbing his sword and armour. Merlin looked up at the sudden clang of metal and looked at Arthur confused, Arthur shrugged on his armour and waved Merlin away as he motioned to help him. He nodded to Merlin and smiled. Merlin walked slowly over to Arthur and held out his hand for the sword that Arthur kept in his chambers for him. Arthur gently patted Merlin on the shoulder and forced a smile onto his face. He motioned for Merlin to open the window , which Merlin did as Arthur tied a long rope to his bed post.

Merlin looked over at Arthur who was clutching the rope and was preparing to drop down out of the window. Arthur dropped his sword over the side and gulped as it clanged at the bottom. He was about to go when Merlin placed a hand over his, he looked at him confused.

"Why?" he whispered. Arthur looked at him and sighed.

"Because I understand " he whispered back.

* * *

Hermione's eyes flew open as she heard the familiar noise of a fight break out. There were screams and clanging metal.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice yelled over the clanging. Arthur.

"Arthur!" she screamed back, her voice breaking from the effort and tears rolling down her face in happiness. "Arthur I'm in here!"

"Merlin! Merlin, go and get her out of here!" Arthur yelled again. Merlin was here. Hermione's spirits soared but just as abruptly fell. If Merlin was here this might be the moment when Arthur found out about Merlin's magic. If she has meddled with history and Arthur isn't ready to accept it, he could tell Uther and then that was it the legend of the wizarding world over.

"Anail a Ghaidheil!" a voice from outside muttered. In a flash of light the door of her cell flew off the hinges and the unconscious body of her guard fell backwards into the cell. A cloud of dust filled the room and Hermione could just make out a man crawling through the dust.

"Hermione" he coughed. Merlin. Hermione's heart soared in a way she never thought it could.

"Merlin!" she half laughed- half yelled. Through the dust, Merlin appeared his face taunt with worry but a huge smile on his face. He bent down beside her and his eyes glowed golden for a moment. The cuffs that held Hermione in place pinged open and clattered to the floor. Merlin's eyes returned to their normal blue. Hermione and Merlin stood up at once both smiling at each other. Suddenly Merlin grabbed Hermione and enveloped her in a hug, Hermione held on to him like a woman holding onto a life raft. Merlin suddenly pulled away his eyes urgent.

"Hermione we have to go, now! This place is crawling with Death Eaters. Arthurs outside fighting them now". Hermione gasped.

"Arthur? Is it just Arthur outside- fighting" Merlin smiled.

"Well Uther said that it was a suicide mission to come and rescue you. But Arthur decided to come anyway…. And you'll be surprised how quickly that got round the castle. By the time we were halfway here about 20 knights had joined us to come and get you. Now we have to get out of here"

Merlin tugged on Hermione's arm and pulled her throught the hole in the wall.

"Oh by the way" he panted as they ran. He fished in his pocket. "I have your wand" he passed the wand back to Hermione. A warm glow ran up Hermione's arm as the wand recognised its owner. Hermione sighed happily, it felt right to have her wand back in her grasp.

They ran down towards part of the castle that Hermione had never seen before and it opened up into a room that looked like the Great Hall in Hogwarts and Hermione stopped in her tracks. Knights were battling against Death Eaters and the dissadvantage of magic was apparent. Knights were desperately trying to block curses with their sheilds and they shuddered as a small part of the curse travelled through. As Hermione watched 7 jets of green light bounced out and through one knights sheilds. The man behind it shuddered and fell unconscious. Hermione gasped and turned to Merlin.

"Merlin! Do all these knights know I'm a witch?" Merlin looked at her confused and nodded.

"Yeah they've been sworn to secrecy. We told them on the way" Hermione nodded and before Merlin could react, she ran right into the middle of the battle.

"HERMIONE!" Merlin screamed, reaching out for the thin air where Hermione was only moments ago. Hermione bolted to the middle of the room, with Merlin hot on her heels.

"Protego Totalum!" she screamed, twirling her wand in the air. A huge block of white eruoted out of her wand. The air whistled as it surrounded the knights in a thin cloudly veil. The knights peered out from behind their sheilds all shocked at the blatant display of magic except for Arthur whoses face lit up with a huge smile. Merlin walked up behind Hermione.

"How long will it hold?" he whispered. Hermione sighed and looked down at the torn skin on her arms, Merlin's eyes flickered down and widened as he noticed the wounds for the first time. He gently touched the still bleeding cuts causing Hermione to wince. The sheild flickered and faded before returning to its usual strenghth. Hermione looked up at Merlin.

"My wounds are draining my energy, I won't be able to last much longer." she looked at Arthur who had appeared at Hermione side.

"You have to get yourselves and the nights out of here. You too Merlin" who had opened his mouth clearly to say he'll stay with her.

"Listen to me Merlin. If you stay here you wont survive, and I won't interfere with history any more than I already have. Get out of here now." she whispered, Merlin shook his head.

"MERLIN , GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" she shrieked making everyone behind the sheild whince. Merlin swallowed. Arthur looked down at Hermione and nodded and motioned for the knights to move out.

Clearly glad to escape with their lives the knights ran for their lives, followed by Arthur and finally Merlin. He turned back at the last moment and looked at Hermione. Sensing his gaze Hermione looked back and gave a small wave, she turned away and faced the snarling Death Eaters who were closing in on her quickly fading sheild.

* * *

Hermione shuddered as the sheild gave one more burst of power before it finally faltered and faded. The Death Eaters parted and revealed a disgruntled looking Voldmort flanked as per usual by Nimueh and Bellatrix Lestrange both of whom where snarling and taunting Hermione. Voldmort sighed.

" Once again Miss Granger, you are fighting on the wrong side of the battle. Join us Granger, we could use you…. I could use you" Hermione and Bella squirmed as Voldmort's red eyes glinted with lust as he racked his eye's over her. Hermione frowned and walked towards Voldemort.

" I will NEVER, join you." she hissed. Voldmort snarled again.

"Then I see no point in keeping you any longer. I don't know why I didn't kill you when I realised your legance to Potter and his little friends. But I suppose you fascinated me, being muggle born but so talented. But now you have no use for me" he turned to Bellatrix.

"Kill her" he muttered. Bellatrix made towards her but stopped stunned when Hermione let out a loud booming laugh. Voldemort turned around a mask of surprise etched on his face.

"You really don't get it do you?" she whispered. Voldemort looked at her with a sneer.

"What exactly don't I understand Miss Granger?" he said his normally passive voice tinged with confusion and fear.

Hermione smiled. With the smile still on her face she placed her wand inside her pocket and held out her palms.

"You see, Tom I haven't just been sitting around waiting for you to find me and get me to join you ranks. Even when you captured me, I think I played my part well don't you? I still kept on task"

She began to pace around the room towards Voldemort. The Death Eaters raised their wands in warning but Voldemort waved his hand and they lowered their wands. He looked directly at Hermione who was now right in front of him.

"Are you saying Miss Granger, that you let me capture you?" he whispered. Hermione smiled and shrugged walking back towards the middle of the room. Voldemort hissed.

"Why?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him.

"Well you see, your old mate Dumbledore left Harry, Ron and I with a task. And I know that you found out, No doubt courtesy of our good friend Snape, who by the way was Dumbledore's man all along, who fed you the information. You see our plan was to get all the Horocruxes that we couldn't find in one place and destroy them. Then this happened." she motioned to the castle.

"I ended up back here. You see I knew you would find me and I knew you would bring the Horocruxes with you. The 3 we had left all in one place at the same time, too easy Tom" she smiled and raised an eyebrow. Hermione raised her palms again and closed her eyes.

Voldemort looked in horror as flames that lept on the palms of her hand in the shape of dragons.

"Fiendfyre" he whispered. Hermione nodded and pushed her palms forward screaming with exhaustion as her cuts re-opened and began to burn. Voldemort screamed as the fire lapped against his robes and Hermione heard the sputter as the Horocruxes hidden within them opened and the soul within began to burn.

"This is the end Tom for you and for me" Hermione screamed. The last thing she heard was the roar from Voldemorts mouth and the splintering crack of the wood as the castle burnt down around them.


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Journey

The Final Journey

Merlin turned as Arthur locked the doors of the castle behind the knights. Arthur turned and looked at him and sighed.

"Look Merlin, chances are she's dead. We need to move back in-case some of the Death Eaters escape" he said quietly his eyes watching the door for movement partly in horror and partly in hope.

Merlin sniffed and stopped and inhaled again. Arthur looked at him and sniffed the air.

"That's ----- burning, burning flesh" he turned and looked at Merlin. Merlin looked at the door and put his palm against it. He jumped away at the sheer heat.

_Move now if you want to live_

A voice whispered in the wind. Merlin and Arthur jumped away from the door and ran towards the knights.

"Fall back"Arthur screamed. "Fall-

A huge explosion tore the castle apart in a split second. Merlin and Arthur ducked under the arms and stayed there until the dust and parts of the castle settled on the grass surrounding the now ruins of the castle. Merlin looked up in horror.

"Hermione!" Merlin screamed running back towards the castle. He got halfway there when he screeched to a halt. In the middle of the ruins stood Hermione apparently unharmed except for the wounds inflicted during her imprisonment surrounded by the same silver animals that had protected them against the Dementors. Merlin watched as the largest shape nuzzled against Hermiones arm and his heart lept in his chest as her eyes flickered open. Arthur walked up beside Merlin and rubbed his eyes as Hermione placed her hand on her head.

Hermione span on the spot and looked at the animals beside her. She gasped and grasped her wand in alarm.

"Am I dead?" they heard her say. The animals shook their head simultaneously and Merlin heard the same voice that warned them to move away once more.

_No Hermione, that it is not your time to die, look your friends are waiting_

Hermione span on the spot and her eyes found Merlin's. She smiled and her eyes filled with happy tears. Merlin and Arthur both looked at each other huge smiles on their faces. The both looked at Hermione and frowned at her expression. She was running towards them waving like a madman, her wand withdrawn and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Run! Arthur , Merlin RUN!" She screamed. Merlin looked to his side and saw the sneering face of one of Voldemort's female Death Eaters approaching on Arthur. Automatically he positioned himself in front of Arthur using his own body as a sheild to protect the prince. The woman sneered and she raised both her hands : one obviously containing the womans wand and one containing something that glinted in the moonlight. She smiled at Merlin and flung her hands forward.

It all happened before Merlin could register what was happening. In a second Hermione flung herself between the woman and Merlin. She waved her wand and shrieked an unknown spell as flash of brilliant green light flying out of her wand into the womans surprised face. She crumpled and fell into the bushes she stood in front of.

Hermione groaned in front of Merlin and her wand fell to the floor. Merlin looked at her in concern and gently touched her shoulder. Hermione turned looked at Merlin and her eyes flickered downwards. Merlin looked down and gasped. Undeneath Hermione's hands , protruding from her torso was a large silver knife and blood was streaming from between her fingers. Hermione shook and gasped keeling backwards until her head hit the ground. Her breathing became shallow and came out in short gasps. Merlin dropped to his knees next her and ran a hand down her face. Arthur bent down next to him and looked down at the knife. He bent towards Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry Hermione, this is going to hurt" he whispered. Hermione nodded and gritted her teeth. With a swift tug the knife was pulled from her chest, Hermione screamed in pain and Arthur quickly replaced her hands with his. A knight ran up behind Arthur in a panic.

"Sire, is everything…." he looked down at Hermione then back to Arthur.

"Should I fetch the physician sire?" he whispered. Arthur looked up at him and shook his head. Merlin screamed at Arthur in a rage.

"No, We'll take her back to Gaius, he can save her, he WILL save her!" he screamed. Arthur gently placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin, we're a days ride away from Camelot, she only has minutes left" Merlin shook his head and looked at Hermione.

"No… Hermione… you, you could apparate, just you me and Arthur, back to Camelot… please you could" Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"Pass me my wand" she croaked, she coughed and bubbles of blood poured from her mouth. Merlin gently wiped away the blood and passed her , her wand. Hermione looked at Arthur who had just reappeared from telling the knights to ride back without them. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the pounding of the horses hooves moving further and further away. Merlin gently shook her and her eyes flicked back open. Hermione gulped down more blood and motioned for Merlin and Arthur to take her arm. They both gently gripped her wrists and she closed her eyes again. She pictured Gaius's office in Camelot and took a deep breath. Suddenly they were all travelling down blood red tunnel and then everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13: A Time Of Dying

A Time For Dying

Gaius's eye flew open when he heard a crash beside him. Before he could even register he was awake, he was being shook awake by Merlin.

"Gaius please wake up! It's Hermione she's hurt!" Merlin yelled. Gaius leapt down from his bed and looked down at Hermione who was unconscious on the floor, her wand clutched in her hand and Arthur pressing hard on her chest. Gaius bent down and brushed away Arthur's hands and revealed a gaping wound that was bleeding profusely over Arthur's hand. He gently placed a hand on her forehead and wiped away some of the cold, clammy sweat that was peeling down her face. He turned to Merlin and shook his head.

"Merlin, theirs nothing I can do. The wound is too deep, if she doesn't die from the blood loss then infection will take hold and then she will die" he got up from beside her and motioned for Arthur to lift her up. Arthur gently took her in his arms and being careful not to rock her too much carried her over to Gaius's bed and placed her down onto it. Hermione groaned and whimpered and her eyes scrunched up in pain. Merlin and Arthur both bent down beside her, Merlin grabbed hold of her hand and held it tight and Arthur gently placed a hand on her head and began to stroke back her hair.

"Merlin?" Hermione croaked. Merlin leant down towards her face.

"What Hermione?" he whispered. A faint smile travelled across her face. "I did it" she said quietly, "I killed him, for good. 16 years of pain and suffering for my best friend and he's gone". Hermione winced as another racking cough tore through her chest. Merlin stiffled a sob and his face fell into Hermione's hair.

" Please, don't cry Merlin" she whispered, sounding on the verge of tears herself. "I'm ready to… die. My friends are waiting for me".Suddenly Merlin was furious. "

What about me!" he cried, tears pouring down his face. " For once I have something good in my life and now its snatched away from me… it's not fair. All this crap that I'm put through and I cant even have one little shred of happiness? Not fair… its not-" he crumpled onto the floor beside groaned and more blood spurted out from the wound in her chest. Merlin and Arthur eyes both flew to her as they heard her breath weaken and watched as her face grew pale. Gaius placed a finger on her wrist and felt her heartbeat weaken under his grip."She's going" he whispered, moving away as both boys moved to her side and gripped her hands.

"I don't want you to go" Merlin said, his lips pursed and his eyes failing to hide the tears that were streaming down her face. Hermione gave another groan and turned to Arhur, she gently placed a bloodied hand on his face and ran a finger over his lips

."Your- name will live on Arthur… forever, you will be remembered as one of the greatest kings of England of all time" she said, her voice weak from the loss of blood and the lack of energy that she felt. She turned to Merlin. She raised her head to his ear and gripped him around the back- his arm automatically came up to link around her back and support her.

"Merlin, you will have to tell him, one day about your magic. Together you make the England that will go down in history and you open up so many oppurtunities for people like us" she whispered into his ear, careful that Arthur didn't hear what she said.

She gently kissed him on the cheek and tears flowed down her face as he bent his face up to meet her lips. His lips moulded against hers and a smile fixed itself on her lips. Another racking cough spread through her body and he clung to her for support for himself and for her. "I- love you Merlin" she whispered, her voice now no stronger than wind blowing through the tree's. Merlin tears splashed on Hermione's cheek and he felt her shudder under his grasp and become motionless. He let her body fall back into the crook of his arm and her head flopped backwards as the muscles relaxed for the last time. Merlin ran a finger across her blood stained face , already robbed of it's natural heat- it still felt soft and smooth, she was still beautiful and she allways would be. She would never age, never smile again, never laugh again … the woman he loved, the woman who he would always love was - dead. And he had never got to tell her how he he shook her body and called her name, still convinced that she would sit up and smile at him, reach up and kiss him again.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" he hollered as the reality set in. With the woman he loved in his arms, the boy who was to become the most powerful warlock in the world, bent his head back and screamed in despair, grief and pain as the realisation punched a hole where his heart had once been.


End file.
